The removal of interproximal plaque is important for the maintenance of gingival health, prevention of periodontal disease and the reduction of caries, although gingival (gum) health and prevention of periodontal disease are important independent of plaque removal from the interproximal areas.
Accordingly, various attempts have been made relative to making interproximal cleaning and gingival care more effective. Such attempts include fluid jet and fluid droplet appliances. Fluid jets have proven to be an effective technique, for depth penetration in the interproximal areas, plaque removal efficiency and treatment of the gum areas. Pulsation of a water jet to form a series of liquid pulses, sometimes known as slugs, has been shown to be effective, with larger and more localized impact stress, because of the hammering effect of successive pulses/slugs; larger velocity of the individual pulses/slugs across the surface being cleaned; an improved ratio of impacted area to volume of water; loading cycle, which enhances the process of debonding the biofilm from the substrate; and short duration loading, which tends to minimize the energy loss.
A variety of mechanical approaches have been used to effectively interrupt a water jet, to produce the liquid slugs. These include rotating discs containing slots, holes or sprockets, centrifugal flow rotors, piezoelectric actuation devices, rapid valve actuation and explosive boiling. Although each of these techniques do in fact produce a series of liquid pulses/slugs from a water jet, they have the disadvantages of complexity, expense and short lifetimes.
Hence, a system for producing liquid pulsation from a continuous jet is desirable which avoids the energy loss and short life times associated with the various known mechanical and similar actuation systems/methods.